


[Podfic] Thirteen

by finnagain



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, Gen, Introspection, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Reunions, The Empty Hearse Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnagain/pseuds/finnagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are thirteen possible ways to approach John Watson, and none of them are right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Thirteen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lifeonmars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeonmars/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Thirteen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120286) by [lifeonmars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeonmars/pseuds/lifeonmars). 



[Thirteen](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1120286) by [lifeonmars](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeonmars):

Listeners can also download this podfic as an [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/x93tob7t61d5989/Thirteen_lifeonmars_finnagain.mp3). Duration 9:35, 13 MB.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo-hoo! Series 3 podfic. Short and sweet (and a little tragic, of course.)


End file.
